harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace (AP)
Candace (コトミ Kotomi) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. She is the very shy, but exceptionally beautiful seamstress at Sonata Tailoring. She helps her grandmother Shelly, while her sister, Luna manages the store. Compared to her sister, Candace is the more reserved of the two. Candace is shy, but if you plan to marry her, you can eventually win her heart. She keeps to herself, and is most often found inside Sonata Tailoring. When the store is closed, she can be seen in the Celesta Church area or in Harmonica Town.Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com Out of the few friends that she has, her and Julius share a common interest in fashion. Offering Candace shells from the beach or flowers will be an easy and cheap alternative to expensive gifts when attempting to charm her. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' Because Candace lives in Harmonica Town from the game's start, there are no requirements in order to unlock her. You will need to build Candace's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching events. To marry, the candidate must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each regular marriage candidate, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. 'Heart Events' Gift (2 Heart Event) The player will receive a gift from Candace when she reaches 2 hearts. Candace will meet you at the front door one morning as the player leaves one's house. Candace greets you at the door, and asks if one would like a present that she brought by. If you accept, Candace will be happy (although she still appears very shy). Candace had some spare silk yarn from her silkworm, and has come by to ask if one ike it. It's so shiny and pretty, and she really hopes you have some sort of use for it! If you decline Candace's present, she will become discouraged and one will lose affection. ----- Gift (4 Heart Event) Candace will bring you another gift when she reaches 4 hearts. The same thing happens as 2 Hearts, but Candace has been nice enough to knit one a scarf by hand. She hopes that you like it, and asks if one likes to keep it. If you accept her gift, Candace will be very happy. The Blue Scarf is a unique clothing item, only available given to you by Candace. If you decline her present, Candace will be upset and one will lose heart points with her. ----- Date (5 Heart Event) When Candace has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, the player can ask her to go on a date with me. Find Candace and talk to her before noon. Candace will ask if you would like to join her for tea and snacks at the beach later on in the day. If you accept, one will need to meet Candace at Harmonica Town beach by 16.00 PM. Candace will meet you at the beach, and the two of us will have a picnic. She asks if you like cookies, and answering with "I love them!" will make Candace happy. It will get late as the two of you talk. She thank the player for our relaxing time, and goes home. Standing Candace up for the date or rejecting her request will result in losing number of hearts. ---- Love Letter (6-Heart Event) Exit your house in one morning when Candace has six hearts, you'll find Candace's letter once you click the mailbox. The letter will read: Dear (insert character's name), Hello, how are you doing? It's been a long time since the time I first met you. When I'm down or frustrated, your actions and kind smile have encouraged me. Thank you very much. When I see you, I feel that I need to do my best. '' ''I wish to spend time with you just like we did the other day. Talk to you soon. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When Candace reaches 7 hearts, she will be ready to confess to the player. Find Candace and talk to her before noon, and asks one to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16.00 (4PM). Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Candace will meet you there. Although very shy, she has worked up the courage to meet with and tell you something very important in person! Candace says that she likes you, then asks if one wil go out with her! If you wish to continue courting Candace, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Candace being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Candace or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If the player does not show up to meet Candace, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind that one forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Candace reaches 9 hearts, the player can finally propose to her. If the player has a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event, granted that they have met all of the other marriage requirements. Find Candace during the day, and show her the Blue Feather! If she wants to accept it, a scene will play where she will ask to talk together somewhere more private. We will be taken to the Church Grounds where Candace will begin confessing her love for you. Candace has always wanted to be more like you, and says that she loves one. Tell her that the player wants to marry Candace with one of the options shown, and the two of us will become engaged. After the scene plays, we will go to Town Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for us at Celesta Church. The date he arranges is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. This is very different from previous Harvest Moon games, in which the wedding will be 7 days after our proposal. 'Wedding' After the player proposed, Hamilton will set the day of a wedding for us. On the day of your wedding, we will be automatically taken to the Church. The player will meet their candidate here, along with the guests attending our wedding. Like usual, at wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut-scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com When Perry asks if the player promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. The player will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present us with a Honeymoon Ticket that one can use after our wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of us which can be showcased in the player's home. After the ceremony players will be automatically transported to their home. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. Your wedding ring is now available through one's dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear it or not. ---- Married Life The player's spouse will make one a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of lunch will change. The player's spouse can also help one with chores around one's farm--which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. The player's spouse' personality depends on what chores he/she will be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com The player must select a chore to do in between 6.00 and 7.00, or else the player's spouse will go out on their own during the day. Unlike other HM games, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with one's spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. The player's spouse' birthday is also a date they need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6.00 PM.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com The player's spouse may still go out and do things that they did before they married them, but will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If the player married Candace, your children have three personalities: Quiet, Romantic, or Scholarly. The Fiery personality is not available.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialise in. ---- Appearance Candace' children will have blue hair and blue eyes. The player's children will always look like their spouse, but with a darker hair colour.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of the player's spouse' personality, but players can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Events' Candace will marry Julius if the player does not marry her and trigger their rival heart events. If the person is playing as a male, he will need Julius at the right amount of hearts to see these events, vice-versa. Since both Candace and Julius are available from the start of the game, there are no requirements to unlock them. NOTE: '''Befriending a rival on one's opposite gender will not trigger! ---- '''4 Heart Rival Event The first event takes place at Sonata Tailoring from 10 AM to 8 PM when either Julius or Candace reaches 4 hearts. Julius has come to see Candace and asks if she'd like to hang out later. When she doesn't respond, Julius thinks that he done something wrong. Candace tries to assure him that it's nothing he's done, but before she can explain what she means, Julius cuts her off again. He thinks that she's insulting his height, and gets upset that Candace would insult him like that. Candace gets frustrated, and runs out of the store. In Japanese version of this game, Julius seems to think that Candace believes he's a crossdresser. Julius assures Candace that he is no such thing, but scares her off in the process of yelling at her. He didn't mean to upset her. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Julius/Candace must be at 5 hearts. If the person is playing as a female character, Candace will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Julius. Because we are friends, she asks for the player's advice. If the player wants to marry Julius themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Candace will make her relieved, and the player continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if the person is playing as a male character, except that the player will need to befriend Julius. ---- Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) This event triggers at the Julius' House between 10 AM and 8 PM. Candace/Julius must be at 7 hearts, and you seen the previous events. Candace has come to visit Julius at his home, because she's concerned. Julius sprained his ankle, and she wants to know that he's okay. Julius says that he's fine, and thanks Candace for being so concerned about him. Julius apologises to Candace, hoping that she's not upset about anything in the past. Candace also apologizes, because she feels that Julius has never liked her. Julius immediately says that's not true at all... he always liked her! In fact, he was looking for a blue feather to propose to her with! Candace accept Julius' proposal, saying that there's nobody else that she would rather marry. ---- Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Candace and Julius will have their wedding ceremony. The player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender the person is playing as) from Candace and Julius asking if the player will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10 AM.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Julius and Candace' wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Candace' family, as well as any of Candace/Julius' friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Candace and Julius get married, Candace will move into Julius' home in Flute Fields, and they will both live there together.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com Julius can still be found at Mira's shop during work hours, whilst Candace can be found working at Sonata Tailoring. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Candace and Julius will send the player a letter regarding the birth of their baby girl named Angie. Visit the couple at Yulius' home in Flute Fields to meet their new baby.Animal Parade Rival Children fogu.com Angie will only appear in game if Julius and Candace marry. 'Other Events' Aside from marriage-related events, there are random events you can trigger with Candace. This can be done with either gender by befriending her. ---- Phoebe's Invention To see this event you must have Phoebe and Candace at 4 hearts. It takes place at Sonata Tailoring between 8 AM and 8 PM.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com The store must be open, and it cannot be a holiday. Inside, Phoebe is eager to show Candace a new tool she made. It's a yarn making machine, which she claims will make Candace' work a lot easier. It can make a sweater in an instant, and Candace wouldn't have to take so much time knitting! Candace seems reluctant to use the machine, but Phoebe keeps trying to convince her to use it. Eventually, Candace will say that she enjoys making her clothing by hands and kindly declines Phoebe's offer. Phoebe apologises for being so pushy, and realises that sometimes technology isn't the answer. ---- Candace's Crush Candace must be at 4 hearts to see this event. To see it, go to Sonata Tailoring in between 8 AM and 8 PM. The store must be open, so it cannot be a Sunday or a festival day.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Inside the store, Luna appears to be upset. Candace tries to change the subject by baking Luna her favourite pumpkin pie. Luna doesn't want to change the subject though, she's mad at Candace! The sisters were at an agreement that if they got a crush on boy, the two would tell each other. However, Candace didn't talk to her sister about it! Candace apologises, saying that the boy probably wouldn't like her anyways. Luna doesn't take no for an answer, and tells Candace that she will give her some love advice. The two sisters make up, Candace is greatful for her sister's help. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters Category:Featured Articles